Soundtracks represented in Villains War
This is the list of all the tracks, that have been used, throughut the villains tournaments. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Round 1: * One-Winged Angel (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children - Ost) Round 2: * Battle Music: Neodämmerung (The Matrix - Ost) * Epilogue Music: Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) Round 3: * Battle Music: Deep Ambition (Resident Evil 5 - Final Boss - Ost) * Epilogue Music: Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) Round 4: * Battle Music: Main Menu / Rage of Sparta (God of War III - Ost) * Epilogue Music: Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) Round 5: * Battle Music: Dies Irae (Requiem) - Karl Jenkins * Epilogue Music: The Master Suite (Doctor Who - Season 4 - Ost) Round 6: * Battle Music: The Bird and the Worm (Instrumental Version) (The Used) * Epilogue Music: (Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) Homemade Submission Round: * Battle Music: Menouthis (E.S. Posthumus) Round 7: * Battle Music: Galactus Theme (Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - Ost) * Epilogue Music: Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) Round 8: * Battle Music: Pompeii (E.S. Posthumus) * Epilogue Music: Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) Round 9: * Battle Music: Burly Brawl (The Matrix - Ost) * Epilogue Music: Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) Round 10: * Battle Music: The March of Tartarus / Brothers of Blood (God of War III - Ost) * Battle Music: The End Begins (God of War II - Ost) * Epilogue Music: Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) Round 11: * Battle Music: The Vengeful Spartan / Minotaur Battle / Zeus' Wrath Divine (God of War - Ost) * Battle Music: Phoenix Rising (God of War II - Ost) * Battle Music (Between Zigzag vs. Yzma and Professor Screweyes vs. Zurg): ??? * Epilogue Music: Pusher (Transformers 3 - Prelude Trailer Music) Round 12: * Battle Music: Chateau (The Matrix - Ost) * Epilogue Music (First Half): Pusher (Transformers 3 - Prelude Trailer Music) * Epilogue Music (Second Half): Dark Side of Power (No Choir) (Immediate Music) Round 13: * Battle Music: Storm (Vanessa Mae) Round 14: * Battle Music: Reign of Terror (Rhapsody of Fire - With Christopher Lee) * Epilogue Music: The Master Suite (Doctor Who - Season 4 Ost) Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Round 3: * Battle Music (Between Magma vs. Retinaxe and Riku vs. Savage Opress fights): U.N. Owen Was Her (Orchestra - Kenneth Boxall) Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Marvel Villains War - Part Three Non-Disney Villains Tournament Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two DC Vs Marvel Villains War Movie Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Round 1: * Prologue Music: Villains of a Sort (Kingdom Hearts - Ost) * Battle Music (Fight: Anastasia vs. Hades): Antares (Tekken 5 - Ost) * Battle Music : (Fights: Zigzag vs. Aladdin - Mickey Mouse, Donald and Goofy vs. El Supremo): Guardando Nel Buio (Kingdom Hearts - Ost) * Epilogue Music: Connor and Abby at the Hospital (Primeval Soundtrack) Round 2: * Prologue Music (First Half): The Black Knight's Lives (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Ost) * Prologue Music (Second Half): Dwarves at Work (Hobbit: Video Game - Ost) * Intense Cutscene Music (First Part): Working in the Mill (Hobbit: Video Game - Ost) * Intense Cutscene Music (Second Part): Heaven Can Be a Hell of a Place (The Simpsons Game - Ost) * Intense Cutscene Music (Third Part): 13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories - Ost) * Battle Music (Fights: Lord Maliss vs. the Seven Dwarfs - Odette and friends vs. Doctor Facilier) : Vs. Mysterio (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions - Ost) * Musical Number on the Battle: (Odette and friends vs. Doctor Facilier): Friends on the Other Side (The Princess and the Frog - Ost) * Epilogue Music (First Half): Who Am I / Xion's Theme (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Theme - Ost) * Epilogue Music (Second Half): World Collapsing (Snow White and the Huntsman Trailer Music) Round 3: * Prologue Music: Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories - Ost) * Battle Music: (BEAR BATTLE) (First Part): Silent Footsteps (Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Ost) * Battle Music: (BEAR BATTLE) (Second Part): The Theme of Alexia Type II (Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles - Ost) * Battle Music: (BEAR BATTLE) (Third Part): The Pridelands (Kingdom Hearts II - Ost) * Battle Music: (Fights: Robin Hood vs. Prince Froglip - Jim Hawkins vs. Thrax): Molten Mine (Sonic and the Black Knight - Ost) * Battle Music: (Fight: Littlefoot and company vs. Scar and the Hyenas) (First Half): Sabre Hunters (Walking with Beasts - Ost) * Battle Music: (Fight: Littlefoot and company vs. Scar and the Hyenas) (Second Half): To Die For (The Lion King - Ost) * Epilogue Music: (First Half): World Collapsing (Snow White and the Huntsman Trailer Music) * Epilogue Music: (Second Half): Whispering Winds (The Land Before Time - Ost) Round 4: * Round 4-Prologue-Who Am I Xion's Theme-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Theme * Round 4-Prologue-13th Discretion-Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories * Round 4-Ogre's Theme-Street Fighter X Tekken * Round 4-TRIUMPH!-Rock & Rule * Round 4-Contaminated-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 4-Epilogue-Mind Heist-Zack Hemsey * Round 5-Prologue-God Hunters-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * Round 5-Prologue-A Walk in the Shire-The Hobbit Video Game * Round 5-Prologue-Bad News-Home on the Range * Round 5-Prologue-Villains of a Sort-Kingdom Hearts * Round 5-Gathering of the Heavy Brigade/The Battle Picks Up Tempo/The Punchup-Wizards * Round 5-Blue Falcon-Mariko Nanba * Round 5-U.B.-Parasite Eve * Round 5-Interlude-Destiny's Union-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep * Round 5-Interlude-Majestic Wings-Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance * Round 5-Master Tell Me the Truth-Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep * Round 5-No Fear-The Swan Princess * Round 5-Epilogue-Redemption-Zack Hemsey * Round 6-Prologue-Darkness Descends-Midnight Syndicate * Round 6-Prologue-Reprimand-The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack * Round 6-The Bird and the Worm-The Used * Round 6-Interlude-Cavern of Remembrance-Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix * Round 6-Pompeii-E.S. Posthumus * Round 6-Humiliation-The Hunchback of Notre Dame Soundtrack * Round 6-Epilogue-Epicon-Immediate Music * Round 7-Prologue-Preparing to Advance-Super Smash Bros Brawl * Round 7-Prologue-The Money Cat-Gay Purr-e * Round 7-Cronos Battle Theme-God of War * Round 7-J-E-N-O-V-A-Final Fantasy VII * Round 7-Interlude-Champion Select-League of Legends * Round 7-Moonlit Wilderness-Tekken 5 * Round 7-Epilogue-See What I've Become-Zack Hemsey * Round 7-Epilogue-Mind Heist-Zack Hemsey * Round 8-Prologue-Fugue and Dies Irae-Sam and Max Season 2 and Poker Night at the Inventory * Round 8-Prologue-Ganglands-Spiderman: Shattered Dimensions * Round 8-Track 7-Vigilante 8 * Round 8-Interlude-Summoner's Call-League of Legends * Round 8-Decide in the Eyes-F-Zero X * Round 8-Epilogue-Secret of Neverland-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * Round 8-Epilogue-Pusher-Transformers 3 * Round 9 Part 1-Prologue & Interlude 1-Dark Cloud Theme * Round 9 Part 1-Piano Concerto No. 2 * Round 9 Part 1-Vs. Dictator & Juri-Street Fighter * Round 9 Part 1-Be Prepared-The Lion King * Round 9 Part 2-Interlude 2-Sacred Distance-Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance * Round 9 Part 2-Infected-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 9 Part 2-Cosmic Fall-Shadow the Hedgehog * Round 9 Part 2-Epilogue-Girei-Pain's Theme * Round 10 Part 1-Prologue-Secret of Neverland-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days * Round 10 Part 1-Prologue-God Hunters-World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King * Round 10 Part 1-Juri's Theme Torzelan-Street Fight IV * Round 10 Part 1-Interlude 1-Castle Oblivion-Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories * Round 10 Part 2-Interlude 2-Build Up to the Attack-The Secret of Kells * Round 10 Part 2-Carnivorous Worms-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 10 Part 2-Rex-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 10 Part 2-Shuma Goraths Theme-Marvel vs. Capcom 3 * Round 10 Part 2-Smooth Criminal-David Garrett * Round 10 Part 2-Deep Jungle-Kingdom Hearts * Round 10 Part 2-Epilogue-Redemption-Zack Hemsey * Round 11 Part 1-Prologue-Batman Arkham City Menu Theme * Round 11 Part 1-Silurian Scorpions-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 11 Part 1-Intermission-Beatrice is Taken-Dante's Inferno * Round 11 Part 1-Intermission-Short Hair-Mulan * Round 11 Part 1-Rival Boss (Heavy)-PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Music * Round 11 Part 1-Help Me Find My Song-The Devil and Daniel Mouse * Round 11 Part 1-Contaminated-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 11 Part 1-Sacred Distance-Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance * Round 11 Part 1-Tom Dies-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 11 Part 2-Interlude 2-Goodbye Brother-The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack * Round 11 Part 2-Interlude 2-13th Discretion-Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories * Round 11 Part 2-Back to the Cretaceous-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 11 Part 2-Squirming Evil-Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix * Round 11 Part 2-Miracle Matter-Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards * Round 11 Part 2-Araquan Bird Song-The Three Caballeros * Round 11 Part 2-Cutscene-Returns, King of Pride Rock from the Lion King. * Round 11 Part 2-An Epic Age-Immediate Music * Round 12 Part 1-Prologue-Target Insight-Hellsing * Round 12 Part 1-Prologue-When You Believe-The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack * Round 12 Part 1-The Enchanted Castle-The Swan Princess Soundtrack * Round 12 Part 1-Whispering Rock-Psychonauts * Round 12 Part 1-Coming Home-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 12 Part 1-Burly Brawl-Matrix Reloaded Soundtrack * Round 12 Part 1-Grinch Night-Halloween is Grinch Night * Round 12 Part 1-Infected-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 12 Part 1-Interlude 1-The Ways (Instrumental)-Zack Hemsey * Round 12 Part 2-Interlude 2-Vampyre-Midnight Syndicate * Round 12 Part 2-Shocker Stage-Spider Man-The Movie Game * Round 12 Part 2-Attack-Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Round 12 Part 2-Mute City-F-Zero * Round 12 Part 2-Interlude 3-Awakening-Midnight Syndicate * Round 12 Part 3-Interlude 4-Requiem-Mythos * Round 12 Part 3-Interlude 4-Raptors at the Shopping Mall-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 12 Part 3-Regi Battle-Pokemon * Round 12 Part 3-Red Sea-The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack * Round 12 Part 3-Epilogue-Connor and Abby at the Hospital-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 12 Part 3-Epilogue-Passages-Pacific Rim * Round 13 Part 1-Prologue-Those Chosen by the Planet-Final Fantasy VII * Round 13 Part 1-Prologue-Jenny Lewis-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 13 Part 1-Antasma Battle-Mario and Luigi * Round 13 Part 1-Intermission-Drive Away-Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events * Round 13 Part 1-Into the Late Permian-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 13 Part 1-Interlude 1-Hurricane Instrumental-30 Seconds to Mars * Round 13 Part 1-Interlude 1-The Death of the First Born-The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack * Round 13 Part 1-Interlude 1-Burning Bush-The Prince of Egypt Soundtrack * Round 13 Part 2-Interlude 2-Grisly Reminder-Midnight Syndicate * Round 13 Part 2-Interlude 2-Summoner's Call-League of Legends * Round 13 Part 2-The Mysteries of the Anomalies-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 13 Part 2-Belmont the Legend-Castlevanie: Curse of Darkness * Round 13 Part 2-Hunter of the Dark-Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep * Round 13 Part 2-Queen Matroid Battle-Metroid: Other M * Round 13 Part 2-Interlude 3-Mantis' Hymn-Metal Gear Solid * Round 13 Part 2.5-Night and Day, Jazz Piano Saxophone, Instrumental * Round 13 Part 2.5-Play With Me-Cool World * Round 13 Part 2.5-Contaminated-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 13 Part 3-Interlude 4-Battle in the Base-Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Round 13 Part 3-My Enemy-The Amazing Spider Man 2 * Round 13 Part 3-Rage of Sparta-God of War * Round 13 Part 3-One-Winged Angel-Final Fantasy VII * Round 13 Part 3-Blitzkrieg-Hellsing Ultimate * Round 13 Part 3-Mind Heist: Evolution-Zack Hemsey * Round 13 Part 3-Unstoppable-Immediate Music * Round 14 Part 1-Prologue-Castle Oblivion-Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories * Round 14 Part 1-Paris Theme-Twisted Metal Head On * Round 14 Part 1-Gorgonopsid vs. Future Predator-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 14 Part 1-Intermission-The Nightmare Begins (re-orchestrated)-Final Fantasy VII * Round 14 Part 1-Vs Doctor Octopus-Femme Fatale-Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions * Round 14 Part 1-Interlude 1-Sacred Moon-Kingdom Hearts II * Round 14 Part 1.5-Regina's Theme-Once Upon a Time * Round 14 Part 1.5-Villains of a Sort-Kingdom Hearts * Round 14 Part 1.5-Flying on the Wings of Steam-American McGee's Alice * Round 14 Part 2-Interlude 2-Raiden's Theme-Mortal Kombat X * Round 14 Part 2-Dr Wily Stage 1-Mega Man 2 * Round 14 Part 2-Intermission-Dark Beauty Castle-Epic Mickey * Round 14 Part 2-Dance of Illusions-Castlevania: DraculaxChronicles * Round 14 Part 2-Meteor Shower-Prehistoric Park * Round 14 Part 2-Interlude 3-Old Snake-Metal Gear Solid 4 * Round 14 Part 2.5-Earthquake-Walking with Beasts OST * Round 14 Part 3-Interlude 4-Daily Agony-Shenmue * Round 14 Part 3-Interlude 4-Troubled Times-Midnight Syndicate * Round 14 Part 3-Battle! Frontier Brain-Pokémon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire * Round 14 Part 3-Intermission-Gunboat Graveyard-Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus * Round 14 Part 3-Boss Theme Epic Metal Cover-The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask-Artificial Fear * Round 14 Part 3-Dragon Force-Fairy Tail OST * Round 14 Part 3-Interlude 5-Dark Forest-Midnight Syndicate * Round 14 Part 3-Interlude 5-Silver Comforts Jim-Treasure Planet OST * Round 14 Part 3.5-Back to the Cretaceous-Primeval Soundtrack * Round 14 Part 3.5-Jungle March-The Jungle Book * Round 14 Part 4-Interlude 6-Song of the Lonely Mountain (Instrumental)-The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * Round 14 Part 4-Dancing Mad Monument of Non-Existence (Final Fantasy VI) Metal Remix * Round 14 Part 4-The Transformation-We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story OST * Round 14 Part 4-Zeus' Wrath Divine-God of War III * Round 14 Part 4-Intermission-Gwyn-Lord of Cinder-Dark Souls * Round 14 Part 4-Brothers of Blood Extended-God of War III * Round 14 Part 4-Lazy Afternoons Remastered-Kingdom Hearts 2.5 Remix * Round 14 Part 4-Immortal Avenger-Two Steps from Hell Video Game Villains War Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Worst Villain Tournament Worst Heroes vs Villains War Ever All-Star Villains Tournament * Round 1-Battle Music:Lord of the Castle (Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories) * Round 1-Epilogue Music:Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) * Round 2-Battle Music:Fight the Knight (Sonic and the Black Knight) * Round 2-Epilogue Music:Mind Heist (Inception Trailer Music) * Round 3-Battle Music:Juri Theme (Steet Fighters 4) * Round 3-Epilogue Music:Pusher (Transformers 3) * Round 4-Battle Music:J-E-N-O-V-A (Final Fantasy VII) * Round 4-Epilogue Music:Pusher (Transformers 3) * Round 5-Battle Music:Hellfire (Soul Calibur II) * Round 5-Epilogue Music:World Collapsing (Snow White and the Huntsman Trailer Music) * Round 6-Battle Music:Albert Wesker Theme (Marvel vs Capcom 3) * Round 6-Epilogue Music:World Collapsing (Snow White and the Huntsman Trailer Music) * Round 7-Prologue Music:13th Discretion (Kingdom Hearts: Re Chain of Memories) * Round 7-Battle Music:Invisible Depths (Final Fantasy XIII-2) * Round 7-Epilogue Music:Green Goblin Theme (Spiderman Game) * Round 8 Part 1-Prologue Music:Darkness Descends (Midnight Syndicate) * Round 8 Part 1-Battle Music:Seth Theme (Street Fighter 4) * Round 8 Part 1-Interlude Music:Green Goblin Theme (Spiderman Game) * Round 8 Part 2-Interlude Music:Flip and Sizzle (Halo Wars) * Round 8 Part 2-Battle Music:Moonlit Wilderness (Tekken 5) * Round 8 Part 2-Epilogue Music:Green Goblin Theme (Spiderman Game) * Round 9 Part 1-Prologue Music:Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II) * Round 9 Part 1-Battle Music:Akuma Theme (Street Fighter X Tekken) * Round 9 Part 1-Interlude Music:The Wrath of Heaven (Dragon Age Inquisiton) * Round 9 Part 2-Interlude Music:Money or Meteors (Halo Wars) * Round 9 Part 2-Battle Music:Mute City-F-Zero * Round 9 Part 2-Epilogue Music:Redemption (Zack Hemsey) * Round 10 Part 1-Prologue Music:Main Theme (Batman Arkham City) * Round 10 Part 1-Battle Music:Master Tell Me the Truth (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) * Round 10 Part 1-Interlude Music:Icarus (Deus Ex Human Revolution) * Round 10 Part 2-Interlude Music:The Wrath of Heaven (Dragon Age Inquisiton) * Round 10 Part 2-Battle Music:Track 7 (Vigilante 8) * Round 10 Part 2-Epilogue Music:Immediate Music (Epicon) * Round 11 Part 1-Prologue Music:Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories) * Round 11 Part 1-Battle Music:Ogre's Theme- (Street Fighter X Tekken) * Round 11 Part 1-Interlude Music:Darkness Descends (Midnight Syndicate) * Round 11 Part 2-Interlude Music:Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II) * Round 11 Part 2-Battle Music:Vs. Dictator & Juri (Street Fighter X Tekken) * Round 11 Part 2-Epilogue Music:Archangel (Two Steps from Hell) * Round 12 Part 1-Prologue Music:Action Figure Hands (Halo Wars) * Round 12 Part 1-Battle Music:Arthur Theme (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) * Round 12 Part 1-Interlude Music:Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts Re: Chain of Memories) * Round 12 Part 2-Interlude Music:Main Theme (Batman Arkham City) * Round 12 Part 2-Battle Music:Cosmic Fall (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Round 12 Part 2-Epilogue Music:End of the World (Brand X) * Round 13 Part 1-Prologue Music:God Hunters (World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King) * Round 13 Part 1-Battle Music 1:Atlantis (Injustice Gods Among Us) * Round 13 Part 1-Battle Music 2:Dancing Mad Monument of Non-Existence (Final Fantasy VI) Metal Remix * Round 13 Part 1-Interlude Music:Icarus (Deus Ex Human Revolution) * Round 13 Part 2-Interlude Music:Hazardous Environments (Half Life 2) * Round 13 Part 2-Battle Music:Hunter of the Dark (Kingdom Hearts Birth to Sleep) * Round 13 Part 2-Epilogue Music:Immortal Avenger (Two Steps from Hell) * Round 14 Part 1-Prologue Music:Humans Are Disappearing (Mass Effect 2) * Round 14 Part 1-Battle Music 1:Sanctuary (The Hunchback of Notre Dame OST) * Round 14 Part 1-Battle Music 2:Roar of the Departed Souls (Lost Odyssey) * Round 14 Part 2-Interlude Music 1:The Calling (Zack Hemsey) * Round 14 Part 2-Battle Music 1:L'Impeto Oscuro (Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance) * Round 14 Part 2-Interlude Music 2:Fingertips Are Broken (Halo Wars) * Round 14 Part 2-Battle Music 2:Ridley Theme (Metroid Other M) * Round 14 Part 3-Interlude Music:Those Chosen by the Planet (Final Fantasy VII) * Round 14 Part 3-Battle Music:Boss Theme Epic Metal Cover (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) * Round 14 Part 4-Interlude Music:Work Burns and Runaway Grunts (Halo Wars) * Round 14 Part 4-Battle Music 1:Blitzkrieg (Hellsing Ultimate) * Round 14 Part 4-Battle Music 2:The Battle (Aladdin OST) * Round 14 Part 4-Battle Music 3:Battle with the Forces of Evil (Sleeping Beauty OST) * Round 15-Prologue Music:The Illusive Man (Mass Effect 2) * Round 15-Battle Music 1:Warthog Run (Halo 3) * Round 15-Battle Music 2:Our Solemn Hour (Within Temptation Instrumental) * Round 15-Epilogue Music:The Quickening (Position Music) Before the War of All-Star War Begins * Part 1-Prologue Music:The Illusive Man (Mass Effect 2) * Part 1-Battle Music:Vega Theme (Street Fighters 4) * Part 1-Interlude Music:Hazardous Environments (Half Life 2) * Part 2-Interlude Music 1:Those Chosen by the Planet (Final Fantasy VII) * Part 2-Battle Music 1:The Sith/Endar Spire (Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic OST) * Part 2-Interlude Music 2:Darkness Descends (Midnight Syndicate) * Part 2-Battle Music 2:Night of Fate (Kingdom Hearts) * Part 2-Interlude Music 3:Main Title (Fallout 3) * Part 3-Interlude Music 1:God Hunters (World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King) * Part 3-Battle Music 1:Blue Falcon (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Part 3-Interlude Music 2:Fingertips Are Broken (Halo Wars) * Part 3-Battle Music 2:Antasma Battle (Mario and Luigi Dream Team) * Part 3-Interlude Music 3:Humans Are Disappearing (Mass Effect 2) * Part 4-Interlude Music 1:Work Burns and Runaway Grunts (Halo Wars) * Part 4-Battle Music 1:Shuma Goraths Theme (Marvel vs. Capcom 3) * Part 4-Interlude Music 2:Sacred Moon (Kingdom Hearts II) * Part 4-Battle Music 2:Rival Boss (PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale Music) * Part 4-Epilogue Music 1:Main theme (Metel Gear Solid 3 Snake Eater) * Part 4-Epilogue Music 2:Those Chosen by the Planet (Final Fantasy VII) Category:Browse